


So what

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: A/B/O Collection [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, but theres nothing more than fluff and a little tension, identity crisis, presenting, rated teen for the concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: When Jisung first joined JYP, all he wanted, what he wished for the most, was to debut. This dream has come true, though it was no easy task to accomplish.His next wish is just as difficult to accomplish because he has no say in what he will become. However, he can only end up presenting as one thing: Alpha. Otherwise, there's no way he can stay with Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: A/B/O Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889167
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	So what

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something for @minsungbingo on twitter! I hope that I will post more often and write more thanks to this event. Please check out all the amazing entries on twitter
> 
> My prompts: Confessions, Free Space - A/B/O Dynamics
> 
> I literally had no idea how to name this fic so here you go. So what.  
> ((Also, I kinda hate this writing style but at least I'm getting out of my writing block with writing these so I'm not complaining))

When Jisung first joined JYP, all he wanted, what he wished for the most, was to debut. Become someone, create music and share it with the world. Later, when he found his team – the caring Omega Chan, and another unclassified Changbin – his dream changed to something more.

Jisung didn’t want to debut alone anymore. He wanted to stay with his pack, his two best friends for the years spent as trainees. And sooner than he realised, there were others joining their pack, and slowly, they’ve found a family.

This dream has come true, though it was no easy task to accomplish. They’ve almost lost two brothers along the way. They gained strength, they gained experience. Many has presented along the way, too.

Changbin did, and so did Felix. Hyunjin and Woojin has already been classified when they joined the company. And recently, even Minho came out as an Omega.

Which brings Jisung to his current dream, feeling even more urgent than getting to debut – though it’s only because they’re already a group, he supposes it wouldn’t be that high on his list of priorities back then.

Jisung’s new problem, presenting. He’s not nervous because he hasn’t presented yet, that will happen eventually. But until now, Jisung haven’t really thought about it further. Yes, he will get a role assigned, and he’ll behave according to it. It’s not like he can have a say in what he gets.

And that’s exactly the problem. Because Minho is an Omega, and nothing sounds more terrifying than the thought of having to let him go.

They’re not dating.

Not yet, Jisung would like to think. He’s had his eyes on Minho ever since the older joined the company, always making Jisung’s cheeks a little too warm. And that was fine, because they were both just teens, nothing more and nothing less.

But now, Minho is an Omega. He has his destiny written on his palm – being claimed by an Alpha, as they always are. Which leaves Jisung only one option: He needs to become that Alpha.

Honestly, that doesn’t sound too hard. It’s not like he can just ask someone to give him a role, but he’s heard from others that you can, in fact, navigate your inner wolf through this. Maybe it’s not the truth, Jisung can’t be sure, but it at least gives him hope.

Presenting takes a lot of waiting before it happens. Leaves him hanging while Minho happily bonds with the other members, slipping away from Jisung’s reach as the days go.

They spend time together, and to be honest, Minho seems to be happy with Jisung, constantly spinning around him like a satellite. Which gives Jisung hope, because it could mean that Minho can feel his inner Alpha already.

He probably does.

Jisung can’t wait to present and claim Minho. Well, ask him out first, but it will all come together. Another dream will come true.

Chan says that presenting starts with a stomach-ache. Your temperature rises, and your senses start to blur. That’s exactly how Jisung feels that day before he faints in the middle of dormitory. He hears faint voices addressing him, but that’s the last thing he knows before waking up in his bed.

The stomach-ache is over, but his body feels too hot, and it hurts to move. It doesn’t get better the next day. It should be annoying, and it hurts – but it only makes Jisung feel excited. Finally, it’s here. He wants it to be over soon, but not because of the pain; he just wants to be out and proud already.

Chan checks on him occasionally, and he tells him how it all works. What should he feel if he were an Omega like him, and how to deal with it, but Jisung doesn’t listen to him. He’s not an Omega, that’s for sure.

After a few days, the feeling stops. Everything stops. It takes Jisung a while to realise, waking up and feeling like a fresh person. When the situation dawns on him, Jisung rushes to see Chan, hoping the older will tell him what next.

He should feel excited, but instead, doubt settles in Jisung’s stomach as he talks through his symptoms with Chan.

“Something’s wrong, I can feel it,” he says, seated on Chan’s bed while the older shuffles through his drawer with medicine. “I fell asleep and when I woke up, everything was gone.”

“That’s how it goes,” Chan says nonchalantly.

“It doesn’t feel right,” Jisung defends himself. “You said that if I were an Omega, I’d start to lubricate. That didn’t happen. But I still feel like it wasn’t right.”

“What wasn’t?” Chan asks, confused. Jisung can’t blame him, it’s not like it makes any sense to him either. That’s what makes him worried. It just  _ doesn’t make sense. _

“If I were an Alpha… I don’t know, I imagined it being different. I didn’t even get hard, you said that normally happens. I just felt horribly sick.” 

“Hm,” Chan takes a moment to think. He stands up and walks towards Jisung, sitting down next to him. “It’s possible that you pushed it all down for the fear of presenting, or…”

No, that’s not it. Jisung isn’t scared, he wants to be an Alpha. He never wanted to push it back, rather make it happens as soon as possible.

“Or what?”

Chan stays silent, looking into Jisung’s eyes with something that he can’t quite read. It looks like worry, maybe sad sympathy.

There’s a hand on Jisung’s shoulder, and it makes him shiver. “Honestly, I don’t think that’s what happened. I simply think that you presented as a Beta.”

Jisung’s throat closes up. It’s hard to breathe. He opens his mouth to protest, to laugh it off as a bad joke, come on Chan, we both know that’s not what happened; but nothing leaves his mouth, except for a choked whimper.

Chan must be wrong.

There’s a knock on the door, and then it creeks open. “Hyung, have you seen Jisung? He’s not in his… bed.” Minho’s eyes meet his, and the Omega relaxes immediately. “Oh, good morning.”

“Morning,” Chan greets him, and shuffles away from the bed, expecting Minho to sit down.

“How are you doing?” Minho asks, refusing the silent offer. He seems too tense, too nervous. “Are you feeling better?”

Jisung hums as an answer. His eyes fall to the floor, and he squeezes his mouth shut, lips pressed into a thin line – that should stop the tears dwelling in his eyes. He feels miserable, and Minho has to be a witness of it.

“No, you’re not,” Minho concludes, finally crouching down in front of the bed. He reaches out to caress Jisung’s cheek. Jisung refuses to find that endearing. “Did you present yet?”

“I did,” he nods. There’s no point in lying, his temperature has gone down. His breathing has returned to normal. He won’t fool anyone, even though it would be easier to pretend he’s still waiting. It would give him extra time; he could come up with something. Anything.

Minho relaxes visibly, a small smile playing on his lips. “So, what’s the pout for?”

_ It’s for being told I can’t have you _ , Jisung almost answers. But that’s not true; he wasn’t told. He doesn’t need to be told. That’s just how the world is. Minho is an Omega, and he’s going to be claimed by an Alpha. One that won’t be Jisung, because apparently, he’s not good enough for that role.

Jisung isn’t saying anything, and yet, Minho’s hand is still on his face. His eyes are watching Jisung, and it feels like they can see through him. It feels like Minho can see into his soul.

“I just wanted to be an Alpha,” he chokes out, and he runs away. Chan lets himself be pushed away, and as soon as he’s out of the door, Jisung makes a beeline for the rut room. That’s the spare dormitory room they use for presenting. He just needs to collect his things, because his rut is apparently over.

He tries to ignore the eager footsteps that follow him all the way from Chan’s room. He tries to shake them off, but Minho was always too fast, too hard to shake off. Too hard to avoid, when all Jisung wanted to do was to stay close.

“What’s wrong with being an Omega?” Minho growls as he closes the door behind himself. His smile from earlier has disappeared. He doesn’t look outwards intimidating, but it hurts Jisung to see him irritated.

“Nothing,” Jisung whines, honest. There’s nothing wrong with Minho – that’s what the older thinks this is about. “But I’m not even that, I’m just a plain Beta!”

“Sungie, Betas aren’t plain,” Minho insists. He steps closer to Jisung until he’s cornering him against the bed. “Sure, you don’t lubricate and don’t have control over Omegas or smell to hypnotise, but you still have pheromones. There will be people who’ll want to mate with you.”

“ _ I know _ ,” Jisung almost shouts. 

“Then stop being bitter about it, not everything goes your way. I almost got  _ eliminated  _ for presenting during the survival show.”

Jisung clenches his jaw, he hates to think about it. Park Jinyoung’s stern voice telling Minho it would be wiser if he resumed his training until he got his pheromones under control instead of pushing further. He still did, they all fought for him to stay on the team.

They wouldn’t be Stray Kids without Minho, and Jisung is incredibly grateful to whatever luck they had to end up in one team. That was it, right? Luck. Jisung was lucky to get accepted into JYP, he was lucky to find a team, he was lucky to debut.

Why wasn’t he lucky enough to become an Alpha?

Maybe Minho is right, not everything goes his way. He knows this well, none of what he experienced in his life so far was easy. But he somehow made it work. They, Stray Kids, made it work.

“I needed to be an Alpha,” he protests, almost a whisper. There’s barely any strength in his body to speak. He needs a pause, and he needs Minho to back away at least a few centimetres. He might not be as sensitive to his smell, but it still makes his head spin. He feels dizzy. 

“You don’t need to be anything to prove you’re cool and capable,” Minho argues further. “Look at Chan.”

Minho doesn’t understand. That should be good, he shouldn’t want to worry him anyway. And still, he finds himself opening up to Minho – like he always has, ever since they first met.

“That’s not it…” Jisung whispers, defeated.

Minho holds his breath and takes one of Jisung’s hands into his. They fit perfectly. “Then?”

“I just… I wanted to be an Alpha so I can date an Omega,” Jisung reveals. It doesn’t matter now, though. He may as well tell him the truth.

“There’s no difference in who you date.”

Minho is just too nice. Of course he’d tell him this. But it’s different said and done; he only considers it an option because it doesn’t concern him. He doesn’t know it should concern him.

“And I don’t think anything restricts you from trying, it’s up to them if they accept you,” Minho continues, rubbing soothing circles into Jisung’s skin. “There’s nothing special about Omegas, though.” 

Which, once again, isn’t entirely true. “There  _ is _ one special Omega.”

Minho holds his breath again, and his movements stop. He holds it for too long, Jisung starts to worry. There’s tension between them, it should have been there since the start of this conversation.

“Do you like someone?”

“Yeah, I’ve been dreaming about proposing to them since they presented. You know, I may have liked them way before that.” It doesn’t matter anymore. “I wanted to be an Alpha, so I’d have a chance. This way, you’ll just end up breaking my heart eventually.”

Jisung doesn’t expect the last sentence to come out of his mouth, and he instinctively brings one hand up to cover it. It’s too late though, because Minho is already talking,

“Why would I break your- Sungie, do you like me?”

That’s it. This is how it all ends, Jisung thinks. It’s not like he had a chance anyway, so it doesn’t matter that Minho knows. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does.

Tears spill past his lids, but he doesn’t bother to dry them. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Ah, I’m sorry hyung-”

And then, Minho is everywhere. His arms circle around Jisung’s body, pulling him flush against the older as Minho presses his face into his neck. Jisung desperately clings to him, too. His head refuses to understand what’s happening, but his senses tell him to hold on. So he does.

“There’s no need to be, shh,” Minho mumbles into his neck. He sounds bewildered, still not entirely sure of what’s happening. “Sungie, I like you too. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t date, roles don’t matter.”

“I know, but…” Jisung takes a deep breath when his voice breaks, and Minho backs away only so slightly, looking into his eyes. Jisung takes another breath. “One day you’ll find an Alpha for yourself and I’ll stay alone. You might date me now but that won’t change your affection towards the dominant gender.”

That’s how nature works, and Minho won’t change it by just being stubborn. But he seems to believe he will. Jisung can’t help but feel a little hopeful.

“You apparently don’t know me too well,” Minho says sternly, pursing his lips. “Sung, I’m not leaving anyone behind. I don’t want you as a placebo, or whatever you think it is. I want you  _ for real _ .” 

Jisung sobs.

“If you don’t trust me… I’ll let you mark me right away. Go for it, this should be the right place,” Minho pulls his collar to the side, revealing his neck. His skin is milky white, soft to the touch. Jisung doesn’t want anyone else to claim that spot. But he can’t bring himself to do it either, not now, not in this state. “Hurry up, you have my permission.”

“I can’t,” Jisung sighs, “that’s not how it works – I shouldn’t court an Omega. I’ll just take you away from your possible mate.”

“Are you dumb? You’re supposed to be my mate. I just told you I want you too. And no, I won’t leave you for anyone else in the future, Omega or not. Jisung, I liked you way sooner than I became one. Just mark me already.”

Jisung takes another breath, gulps, and leans down. He presses his nose into Minho’s neck first, smelling him. Minho smells like mint and shampoo. It reminds Jisung of the good moments, when they would share one bed, cuddling, watching random videos on the phone.

He tries again, mouth wavering just above the place he wants to mark. It’s tempting to have Minho offering himself. It’s what he always wanted. But it doesn’t feel right anyway. 

Minho is getting impatient, he can hear the little noises he’s making, trying to encourage Jisung to continue. One of his hands is on Jisung’s nape, massaging it. Jisung can’t help it, he leans down for the last time, and leaves a soft kiss on his skin. Then, he steps back.

“Alright,” Minho breathes out, his lips are turning into a smile again. “Let’s do this properly later, then. I’m kinda glad you don’t have enough courage. Not that I’ll change my mind, though.”

“Hm,” Jisung hums, letting Minho pull him down onto the bed with him. The sheets are still crumpled, and it smells like sweat, but he doesn’t mind; not when Minho’s arms wrap around his body again, pulling him flush against his chest. Minho feels like a blanket, warm and safe.

“I promise we’ll stay,” Minho whispers into his ear, rocking them back and forth softly. “Just you and me. Omega and Beta.”

And Jisung drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
